


All In the Family

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would finally be a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the [schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile/) challenge, using the prompt "Holiday – One Person Sick."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Paige fell heavily to her knees, retching violently yet again. "Jesus _fuck!_ " she moaned, grabbing for the toilet roll to blow her nose. She hadn't been this sick in years, holy shit... Bracing her forearm across the back of the toilet seat, she pillowed her forehead and took several deep breaths, trying to settle her stomach.

Andy rolled over when he heard Paige getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, again -- for the third time since six that morning. He frowned, listened to her getting sick -- yes, again... Rolling over, he smacked Nick on the ass to wake him up, propping his head up on his hand.

Nick stirred, grumbling under his breath as he cracked his eyes open to look at Andy. "...Mrghrmph."

Andy raised his eyebrows and pointed at the bathroom. "She's puking again. Third time since six."

Nick flopped over on his back, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Stomach flu?"

Spitting a final time in the bowl, Paige carefully stood and turned, sitting gingerly on the seat as she wiped herself. God damn it, still no blood. Fucking late period, what the hell??

Her stomach lurched again, and she scrambled back into position over the bowl, heaving sharply into the toilet for round four.

Andy scooted over so that he could curl up in Nick's arms. "Don't know...she was fine last night," he said softly. He looked at the shut bathroom door and bit his lip, worried about her. "I'll go and get some Sprite," he whispered, leaning in and kissing Nick gently before slipping off the bed and heading to the kitchen.

Nick sat up, twisting and stretching as he scratched himself. He thought back over the past day's meals, but they'd all eaten the same things. She had to have caught a bug from somewhere...

Paige whimpered as she blew her nose again, the stomach acid and bile burning her sinuses and throat. "Fuckin' shoot me..." she whispered, leaning back against the tub with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

Andy came back from the kitchen and shook his head at Nick, still in the bed. He walked to the bathroom door, knocking softly. "Paige...can I come in?"

"Yeah...it's open," Paige called out weakly, laying her head on her knees.

Andy slipped into the bathroom and put the Sprite can on the counter. He reached under the sink and pulled out a washcloth, wetting it in the sink and kneeling down beside Paige. "Hey...you okay?" he whispered.

"Feel like fuckin' hell..." she murmured, leaning into Andy with her eyes shut. "This sucks ass."

Andy rubbed her back, letting his chin rest on on her shoulder. "Is there anything that I can do? Are you running a fever?" he asked softly, slipping his hand up to feel her head.

Paige shook her head slightly, letting out a soft sound at Andy's touch. "Nope, no fever...just pukin' up my digestive tract..."

Andy frowned. "Did you eat something bad?" He reached up on the counter and snagged a hair band, pulled her hair back, and secured it at the nape of her neck.

Paige shook her head slightly, rubbing her stomach with a soft groan. "Haven't eaten anything that you guys didn't too..." she replied, laying her head on his shoulder. She bit her lip, adding things up in her head, too afraid to say anything yet in case she was wrong. Yeah, she was three weeks late, but the pill that the last quack had put her on made her skip sometimes, too...only...she'd never tried to eviscerate herself orally before.

Andy sighed and rubbed Paige's back. "Is there anything I can do?" he repeated.

"Just...hold me?" she whispered, starting to tremble slightly. She didn't know how...this -- if it _was_ "this" -- would change things between them. "We were doing so well..." she breathed, unaware she'd said anything aloud.

Andy arched his eyebrow at Paige's words. "What do you mean, sweetie?" he whispered, pulling Paige into his arms.

She sagged into him, making another soft sound. "Hmmm?"

Andy reached up for the Sprite, holding it out to Paige. "You said, 'we were doing so well.' What did you mean?"

Paige's face flushed bright red as she sat back, her arm wrapping unconsciously around her stomach. "I, uh..." she stammered slightly, and swallowed hard, sudden tears welling up in her eyes. "...I don't know!"

Andy's eyes filled with worry as he looked at Paige. He tipped his head back, yelling out, "Nick -- get in here now!" before he pulled Paige back into his arms. "Shhhh..." he breathed softly, trying to make her feel better.

Nick startled out of his half-doze, nearly tumbling out of the bed. "Hey...right here..." he puffed, bracing his hand on the door frame, and frowned slightly in concern as he looked at the pair, huddled on the floor. "What's goin' on, love?"

Paige buried her face against Andy's neck, letting out a soft sob as her stomach rolled again. This was so not cool...

Andy pulled back as Paige lunged for the toilet. He leaned back against Nick's legs, looking up at him. Not exactly what he'd hoped the morning had in store for them...

Nick ran his fingers lightly through Andy's hair, letting his nails scratch lightly along Andy's scalp. Biting his lip, he crouched down behind Paige, laying a gentle hand between her shoulder blades. "Someone fill me in, please?"

Andy leaned against Nick, looking into his face. "Don't know...Paige is feeling sick..." he whispered. He wasn't sure what she was talking about, and he wished he could make her feel better.

Paige coughed and spit a few more times in the bowl before flailing weakly for the handle to flush. "Oh, my _God_..." she groaned, curling into a fetal position on the floor, laying her head in Andy's lap. Ordinarily, that would be an excellent place for her head to be...but right now? "...I wanna die..." she moaned softly.

"Paige, darlin'? What's goin' on?" Nick's voice was soft and tinged with concern as he settled to the floor beside Andy, smoothing the hair from her face.

Andy bit his lip and glanced up at Nick. "Think we need to take her to the ER? She doesn't have a fever though...but what about dehydration?"

"You think it's that serious?" Nick's face paled beneath his natural tan as he glanced up at Andy, wide-eyed and stricken.

"Oh, my God..." Paige repeated, a sharp, irritated edge in her voice. "Fuckin' dumbasses...."

Andy looked down at Paige and frowned. "Hey...just worried about you," he whispered, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"...I know," she muttered, flushing bright pink over her paled complexion. "Don't need the ER...I'll be fine. Just gimme a couple months..." She closed her eyes, groaning loudly. God, a couple more _months_ of this... Jesus-fuckin'-Christ, she'd never make it. "Save th'hospital for..." She calculated quickly in her head. "...August, okay?"

Nick blinked, a blank expression on his face.

Andy swallowed and blinked rapidly, his mind reeling. He looked up at Nick slowly and then back down at Paige. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he whispered hoarsely.

Paige cracked her eyes, peering narrowly up at Andy. "How many tampon wrappers have _you_ seen in the garbage can this month, playboy?"

Andy cracked a grin, staring down at Paige and then glancing up at Nick, before leaning down to kiss Paige's forehead. His heart was beating hard and fast as he reached for Nick's hand, squeezing it tight.

"Wait...what?" Nick said stupidly, staring down at Paige with his jaw slack.

"I'm saying, NDN, that one of you fuckers blew through the birth control pills and knocked my ass up!" Paige tossed back, her eyes glittering as a slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth for the first time that morning. "Jesus fuckin' hell, I'm preggo..."

Andy couldn't stop the smile blooming on his face as he pulled Nick to him, pressing a soft kiss against Nick's mouth. "We are going to be daddies," he whispered. He leaned down, laying another kiss on Paige's forehead. "Love you, so much... Merry Christmas...this is better than anything under the tree."

"Daddies..." Nick murmured, wrapping his arm around Andy's shoulder. "...Bet you it's mine."

Andy arched his eyebrow at Nick. "Oh, I don't fuckin' think so! _Timing,_ Nick...it would be mine. Better luck next time!" he grinned.

"Timing??!" Nick sputtered. "Dude, she's been with _both_ of us, a _lot!_ How do you figure that??"

Paige shook her head slightly, rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath. "Oh, for fuck's sake..." She unfolded herself slowly, climbing to her feet. "You guys feel free t'duke it out, m'kay," she murmured, not without affection, and pulled on her bathrobe. "I'm gonna go see about some breakfast for y'all. Gotta keep up your strength if you're gonna keep over-producing all this testosterone, Jesus fuckin' Christ..."

Shaking her head with a smile, she shuffled her way out of the bedroom and down the hall, pausing to look in at the Christmas tree in the family room, glowing softly and surrounded by presents.

She laid a hand on her belly with a secretive smile.

Their _family_ room.

They would finally be a family.


End file.
